onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlotte Peyton
Charlotte Peyton, known as 'Charlie' is a swordsman and orphan who lives on Wine Island. Appearance She is of average height and weight for someone of her age and body structure, standing at 5'6 and weighing about 114 lbs. She has a healthy, decently muscular frame with curves considered to be average for a girl her age. Her skin is a light tanned color. Her clothing generally consists of very feminine objects; she is first seen wearing a short dark gray skirt, a dark red tank top, and sandals. However, she is also known to wear pants, shorts, and dresses in varying colors and styles. She has long, straight brown hair extending down to her waist and bright eyes that are a strange shade of green. She typically wears her hair down, however, she can also be seen wearing it up in a ponytail, a bun, or various other styles depending on the circumstances. She carries, attached to her right hip, a pure black sword named Kurohisaki. She is left handed. She is described as pretty or attractive by both friends and strangers. Personality Charlotte has a deep hatred for pirates of all kinds due to events in her past, and is extremely harsh and rude to any she meets. She is very protective over her friends and her family, which is now composed of the other orphans in the town. At times, she can be a trouble maker, but she always has good intentions. She considers herself and her band of orphans the unofficial police force of Wine Island, fending off pirates that The Tribe doesn't bother with. She acts as the motherly figure to the orphans, being the oldest, and takes care of every one of them. Charlotte has an extremely short temper and dislikes others insulting her friends. She has a tendency to act before thinking of the consequences. She is a skilled thief due to the fact that she has to fight for her food, and she along with the others are all excellent hunters. Her personality is both similar and exactly opposite of Chris' which caused the two to butt heads very often when they were together on the island for a short time. She is very closed minded and like Chris believes that women are capable of doing anything men can, especially in her swordsmanship field, where she grew up with two brothers. She isn't afraid of death and is therefore very reckless. She has a deathly fear of snakes. Weapons/Fighting Style Charlotte is a very skilled swordsman in the art of Itoryu (Single Sword Style), and is currently working on learning Nitoryu (Two Sword Style). She is quick on her feet and has very strong arms, therefore, even without her sword, she is a capable fighter. However, without her weapon, she is severely handicapped. Kurohisaki: Charlotte's sword, Kurohisaki (lit. Black Flame) is a black and red katana with a black sheath. The black blade is engraved with the image of a red fire breathing Japanese dragon. It's oppisite and compliment is Shigoseigi. Using this blade, she can perform the following techniques. *'Lightning Strike: '''Charlotte draws Kurohisaki with lightning speed, slashes, and then resheaths it. *'Black Tornado: Charlotte spins the blade in one hand at her side as she charges at the opponent and using the momentum, she strikes. It is capable of cutting through anything. *'''Un-named: From a close range, Charlotte hits the opponent with the hilt of the sword, then she slashes similarly to Lightning Strike, without resheathing. It is unnamed because it is intended as a surprise attack. *'Black Thrust: '''Charlotte thrusts her sword forward, pushing on the back of the handle to increase destructiveness. '''Shigoseigi: '''This sword belonged to her oldest brother, (''lit. White Justice). It is a pure white Katana. The handle, sheath, and even the blade is white, though engraved with the image of a blue, water breathing japanese dragon. It is the opposite of Kurohisaki, and also its compliment, and is known as a Pure Blade. Charlotte rarely uses this blade, however, she is currently training in the art of Nitoryu. Relationships History Charlotte was born on Wine Island in the Grand Line. she is the youngest of three children, the other two both boys, and thus grew up being compared to them. Her father owned a Dojo, which is where from the time she was old enough to make her own decisions, she began training and learning how to use a sword. She quickly excelled, becoming the best in her gender group and eventually her age group. However, she was always one step below her brothers 'because she was a girl' according to them. Their logic made her train constantly on her own time every waking minute, both mentally and physically, until she was at the point where even older students and adults were unable to beat her (Including the younger of her two older brothers). Through the course of her training, she challenged her brother three times, and lost each attempt. Thus, she returned to her training once again. When she was twelve, she once again challenged her older brother. The battle was fierce, fought with real swords Kurohisaki, which she used, and Shigoseihi, which he used. In the end, Charlotte was, at last, victorious. As a reward, her father gave her the black sword, but unaccustomed to the weight as opposed to her usual Shinai, she continued her training to become a great swordsman. Her blissfull life was ruined, however, at the age of thirteen, when pirates attacked the peaceful Wine Island. Her father set out to fight them with the other men of the city while Charlotte and her two brothers and mother remained home where it was assumed to be safe on their father's orders. The pirates defeated the men at the dock and pillaged the city. When they entered her family home, her brothers tried to fend them off and was killed before her eyes, and as she tried to rush into avenge them, her mother stepped forward, taking a bullet that was unknowing aimed at Charlotte. The woman's last words were begging her daughter to run. With tears in her eyes, Charlotte grabbed both her own sword and her brother's sword and fled the town into the forest. She lived there alone for a few days before finally returning to the destroyed city. After attending the funerals for those who had died, Charlotte returned to her home and lived there alone. In time, other orphans joined her and it became their official home. Quotes * "Get out of here, Pirates! You're not welcome on this island!" * "You don’t have to be blood to be family." * "Stupid pirate, giving me that look! I’ll cut you up!” Trivia *Other versions of Charlotte have her as a very skilled blind swordsman bounty hunter with the nickname 'Blind Assassin'. In others, she is a cook as well as a swordsman. Related Articles External Links Pirates! - Chris' Fanfiction Category:SeeNoEvil121 Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans